The New Moonie Arrives
by AlexGinger
Summary: Alex Thompson was a normal senior in high school when her life changes drastically. She has to keep a very important secret and rarely has time to do much else other than fighting and protecting. And next thing she knows her past life is meddling around as well. (Set in the future where Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Asteroids are protecting Earth now) *I don't own Sailor Moon!*
1. Chapter 1: Casual Morning

**Authors Note: This chapter adores my have much SM stuff wait till the 2nd!**

I yawn and stretch my arms above my head as I sit up. I glance at the iHome beside the bed. I huff and plop backwards again. It's too early but yet school awaits. I sigh and pull the covers back. I slide out of the bed trying carefully not to wake Joey.

I put on my new school uniform. I'm a senior at Arnold High and they finally decide to make us wear uniforms. I was delighted by the idea but sadly others didn't feel the same joy I did. Yes I missed expressing myself but less bullying people about their clothes.

I bed down and kiss Joey on the cheek, "I'll see you after class sweetie"

He mumbles something I can only assume means, "Okay love you"

I grab my phone from off the nightstand before opening the door. I check to make sure I didn't forget anything and close the door behind myself. I yawn and stretch again as I walk down the hallway to the living room. I smile when I see mother (Joey's mother, not mine).

"Good morning darling," she says cheerfully.

"Mornin'," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

I am greeted by the grumpy meow of Amara. I pick her up and pet her back as she gets comfy. She starts to purr loudly. I smile and giggle watching her as she paws at my hair. I juggle her as I open a cabinet and grab a pop tart.

"Amara is always so fond of your hair," mother says from behind my as I take a bite of my pop tart.

"Yes she is! I think she likes that it's long enough so she doesn't have to move and she can still play with it." I say as I turn around.

Mother holds out her hands to Amara. Amara swats at them as I hand her off to mother. She grumbles but gets comfy in mothers arms.

I get out my lunch box and start to pack my lunch as I eat my pop tart. Mother took Amara into the living room with her. I am thankful for the peace.

I manage to pack my backpack and lunch quick enough to get a nap in before school. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep listening to Amara's purring and the Television.

I yawn and stretch as I walk out the door wearing my favorite jacket and my backpack. I continue to walk past my car and towards school. Such nice weather deserves to be cherished. I smile feeling the cool wind blow through my hair.

As I walk up the steps of the school someone loops their arm tightly through mine. I, not even phased by this, turn around and hug the person I presume is my best friend, Usa.

**Okay so not much in this Sailor Moon-ie but the name Usa! But I promise there's more in the next one! Also I know these are gonna be short chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Night

"Good morning Alex!" Usa says cheerfully after I release her from the hug. I smile at my pink haired best friend as of last year and say, "Good morning Usa, How are you?"

"I'm really great! But oh my gosh you would not believe what happened to me yesterday..." I listen to Usa's babbling. We walk to first period and manage to sit down just as the bell rings. The only problem with Usa was that she managed to take after her mother in being late to every other class.

Eventually around lunch I go some messages from Joey and JunJun. Joey reminding me he'd pick me up after his classes and JunJun asking if we were going to hang out today. I told her yes and replied to Joey. Hopefully JunJun would arrive in time to join us as her school was further away. All my friends, including me has nicknames, I was Victoria, called Alex. Vesta was called VesVes and the only other one I knew was Usagi liked to be called Usa. The others didn't really give their full names out, they just went by CereCere, PallaPalla, and JunJun. I liked their names though. They were very unique.

We met JunJun at the sweets shoppe, and suprisingly Helios joined us too. Him and Usa seemed way to distant from each other to be a couple. Eventually, after we fished a cake together, Joey showed up meaning it was already 4.

After another half hour me and Joey got up to leave. Usa followed me out and tugged my arm, "Alex, last week you promised we could hang out, can you come over tonight? We can have all the girls over at my house. It'll be fun!" She esclaimed as she brushed her pink bang out of her eyes. I smile and hug her, "Sure thing, I have no plans so let me hang with Joey and then I'll be over later alright?" I said as I blew a strang of my purple hair out of my face. It was getting rather long, I should cut it... ".. See ya later!" Usa had been babbling while I fussed over my hair and I blinked before nodding and walking off to join Joey.

As soon as I got home I packed for Usa's house. I double checked everything before settling down to play some video games with Joey. Before long I gave up and leaned on him watching him play. Eventually I fell asleep taking a nice nap before heading over to Usa's house.

I smile and walk up to the beautiful castle like house that is Usa's home. The guards greet me with a causal nod and a simple, "Miss Alex." When they offer to lead me I deny it as I know my way around this huge place. When I make it to the door I don't knock just walk in. The huge foyer is just as beautiful as ever. To the left I see Serentiy and Endamyon sitting in the kitchen, Usa's parents, they wave to me and continue to talk. I wave back and look to the right seeing no sign of Usa in the living room I sigh.

I climb the left stair case and head up to Usa's room. As I walk into the room I look around the huge pink and white room. I am greeted by the meow of Diana waking from a nap. I smile and pet her, "Sorry little one, didn't mean to wake you. Where's your owner? Huh?" I say scratching her behind the ear. I dump my stuff on Usa's huge fluffy pink bed. I leave the cat to sniff my bag and close the door again. I wonder back to the foyer and hear PallaPalla's bubbly laugh. I follow the sound down to the study. I knock and walk in.

I see PallaPalla laying on the floor reading a comic laughing away at it. JunJun is laying across the love seat reading something similar. I smile and look up at Usa, and CereCere sharing a chair as they play on the computer. Everyone looks us and smiles as I walk in. They greet me and I sit down next to PallaPalla trying to find out what's so funny. Her comic turned out to be a silly children's one. I sighed and got up as I searched for a new book to read.

"This one is quite good" Endamyon pulled out a book from above my head handing it to me. I smile and take it.

"Thanks! I need something good, I finished the last one, its in my bag, I'll put it away later." I smile and take the book over to a chair next to the chess set and begin to read it. Eventually VesVes shows up later and we play chess. She is very good at chess but I still manage to win, "Checkmate." I say before looking up. I just now realize that everyone else has crowded around us to watch. Even PallaPalla seemed to be interested. I got up and let Usa play VesVes, I helped her out from time to time, but mostly read. The night wore on and eventually we all headed back to Usa's room to change into pajamas.

_Thunk! Thunk!_ I heard a noise coming from down stairs, I looked around and everyone else had heard it too. We thought nothing of it until we heard a shearing scream. Usa and I jumped up first and ran out the door with the other following close by. A small girl lay in the center of the foyer, Serenity sat next to her holding her head a crying. Usa looked paralyzed. Next to Serenity was a woman I had never seen and she looked as paralyzed at Usa and scared at Serenity. The woman wore a yellow dress with black flowers on the straps. She had long glossy black hair down to her feet and she had buns like Usa and her mother but they were heart shaped. She looked up at Usa and screamed, "She's dead! She's dead and it's all because of you!"

**Okay so yeah this is all for now. I will update as I write more! Hope you enjoy it so far. Also I will try to make longer chapters next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Secrets

My eyes widen as I stare down at the woman. She is staring directly up at me and Usa.

"DIANA!" Usa screams and beings to cry as she falls to her knees. I stare down at the small body. She is dressed in grey and has short grey hair, with little buns like the woman.

I look down at Usa who is sobbing. I am in shock and have no clue what to do. The rest of the girls run down the stairs. CereCere and JunJun head straight for Serenity. PallaPalla walks up to the woman trying to get her attention. VesVes heads straight for the open door checking for anyone outside.

"You killed her! You killed my daughter! You bring nothing but death with you!" I realize that this woman isn't yelling at Usa. She's yelling at me. I blink and open my mouth to say something.

"Usa. Get Alex out of here." Serenity whispers, she looks up at me, "Usa! God damn it! Now!" She yells at her sobbing mess of a daughter.

Usa crawls to her feet and wipes her eyes. She is visibly shaking as she grabs my arm tightly and pulls me down the stairs with her. I stare at her shocked by how tightly she is holding me. As if I did something wrong.

"Wha- What happend?" I ask Usa as we walk out the front door.

Usa let's go and stares back at the front door. Not answering my questions or looking at me.

"Usa! Tell me what the hell just happened?" I shook her. She turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"You! You are what happened! I didn't want to believe it but it's true! You are the reincarnation of her..." She stops and falls to the ground sobbing. I stare at the pink haired mess of a best friend. I pull a travel tissue pack out of my packet and hand it to Usa not saying a word.

_I am the reincarnation of her... But who? Who am I the reincarnation of? _I stare at the front door still wide open, VesVes stands with her back against the frame not looking at me. Serenity and the others cleared out of the way. They took the small child and screaming mother away. I squat down trying to comfort Usa but she cringes away from me.

"Usagi, stop fooling around, you know it's true so just tell her the truth before I do" I look up at JunJun standing before me.

"Who the hell am I?" I stare her straight into her eyes as I stand up.

She glances at Usa and decides she's not going to say anything, "Mistress 9. An evil being, Usa had to deal with this in her last best friend." I blink and stare at her.

"Not just Mistress 9... She's also a Asteroid... She's and Sailor Scout like the rest of us..." Usa said quietly.

_Sailor Scout? Mistress 9? Asteroid? What the hell did all this mean? _

"She can't be. Hotaru isn't gone, she can't have taken her place," VesVes finally jumped in the conversation.

I looked at her but she still didn't look back at me. I knew Hotaru, but she and I hadn't spoke much. We just met because Usa wanted to have her two best friends meet.

"She's not Saturn. She's MakeMake. She's another Sailor Asteriod." Usa said holding her head high looking at me.

I shake my head and look at her, "What are you taking about?"

"Oh for shits sake," VesVes said looking at me for the first time.

"Vesta Asteroid Power, Make-Up!" She yelled throwing her hand into the air. A red swirling light shot out from her hand surrounding her as her clothes changed into a red and white sailor fuku. She floated about the ground until the swirling fire like light released her and she landed perfectly on her feet. Even though she was now wearing high heeled boots. VesVes's hair was the same but she looked much more fierce.

"I am Pretty Guardian Sailor Vesta! My job is to protect and help Lady Usagi as well as this planet," She said as she landed.

"Oh to hell with it. Juno Asteroid Power, Make-Up!" JunJun yelled and soon she was covered with a lighting like light. She has changed into a green sailor fuku.

"I, Sailor Juno, am also a Pretty Guardian! I am here to keep people safe on behalf of my princess and leader Usagi!" She bowed to Usa.

I stared at them before looking to Usa. She now stood up and raised her hand, "Pink Moon..."

"Not you too..." I say staring at her as she finishes, "Prism Power Make-Up!"

Usa's swirls are pink and look to have hearts falling out from her hand, she spins and her outfit flares down and she is gently set back onto the ground, "I am Pretty Guardian Sailor Chibi Moon! I protect for love a justice! On behalf of the moon!" She says standing in between them.

I stare at her, my best friend had not told me anything like this. Serenity didn't seem to be as mean about me being Mistress 9 as they were, Vesta and Juno.

"Alex, trust me, your not that different from us, your Pretty Guardian MakeMake. All you have to do is say it like we did. Please Alex, trust me. I would never lie to you"

I stand there there staring at the three of them. I am a sailor scout? What the hell does that mean? I sigh not getting it but nod anyways.

I raise my hand up and yell, "Sailor Asteroid MakeMake Power, Make-Up!"

**And so were at the end of another chapter. Please, please leave reviews! Hopefully I will get better at chapter lengths. Sorry about that, it looked longer on paper.**


	4. Chapter 4: Transformation

I feel my body begin to lift off the ground slightly as my hand started to tingle. _No. This can't be true!_ I looked up at my hand just in time to see an orange light. I was suddenly blinded from anything else. All I could see was a bright orange light and stars floating around her in extreme speed.

I suddenly felt a swirling wind come up from my feet causing my hair float upwards. I felt my clothes disappear and a new set replaced them. I was wearing different sailor fuku than the others. My skirt flared out like fire. My gloves were short and ended at my wrist. I looked down to see a pair of short fire orange shot boots, unlike the other's, appear. Suddenly my head felt tingly. I reached up and felt a hard metal tiara appear under my hands on my forehead. My hair stops tingling, and so does my body.

I start to see through the orange and after a moment I feel myself drop. I manage to land on my feet.

"No fucking way!" I say as I examine myself.

"I told you she wasn't all bad!" Usa said as she ran up to hug me tightly. I hug her back still in awe of what just happened to me.

"Well I guess our princess does know better than us. We didn't think you were anything but bad news." JunJun said staring at me.

I was suddenly aware of what just happened. And then I realized what she had just said. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I push Usa off me and stare at all of them.

"You fucking lied to me! You all thought I was bad news and you got close to me just to prove a point! Don't fucking touch me ever again!" I yelled at them. Mostly at Usa for being such a horrible person. She lied and said I was her friend because she cared when all she wanted was to prove she was reliable.

I stared down at the sailor getup I was in. I couldn't believe I almost thought I was special. I thought they cared.

I stared at each one of them, "You will never, do you hear me? Never! Fix this. You are not my friends, your the evil ones! Acting like you care? Acting like I'm your friend? You all wanted me here for selfish reasons!" I yelled angrily at them.

I pushed past Usa and VesVes head back to get my stuff. I saw PallaPalla and CereCere standing at the doorway on either side. I glared at them as I came to a stop.

"You knew and yet you still let them do this to me. How could you!" I ran inside and up the stairs. I didn't care for my stuff anymore. But there was one thing I needed. I ran upstairs and ripped open my bag. I threw all the contents out as I pulled out two books. I walked out leavening everything else behind.

I walked in the study to see Endaymon sitting at the desk, he looked up as I said, "Here's your book back sir," and set the book down. I took the other and stormed out of the house. Usa and the others tried to stop me but I just kept running.

Eventually I lost them, and eventually I realized I was lost too. I sit down with the book in my lap. I wasn't going to be finding any place to stay soon. It was too dark and nothing could be seen. I stared down at the book cover rubbing my hand across it.

A strand of hair slipped from behind my ear and came into my sight. I stared intently at it. I was orange. My hair had turned from bright purple to orange! I had lost even my favorite thing about myself! I was mad, and worried. I had no clue how to control this stupid power.

I sighed and held my hand up. _MakeMake Power? Oh damn it what did I say to make this happen?_ I dropped my hand. I felt tears roll down my face. I was forever a freak, and forever alone. Since I had just lost the only people who I cared what they thought about me.

I mentally slapped myself suddenly. I hadn't lost everyone, I had Joey. He wouldn't give up on me no matter what. I reached for my back pocket and felt my silk like skirt. _Fuck. _I forgot I wasn't wear jeans anymore and my phone had disappeared with those jeans.

"Ughh!" I shouted in frustration and pound my fist down onto the thick book in my lap. I flinch and rub the side of my hand.

"Victoria..." I hear someone whisper and I jump. I stand up abruptly letting the book fall with a thud. I look all around.

"Who's there!" I demand, as I stand up tall and ball my hands into fists. I don't see or hear anything. I quickly spin to see if anyone is behind me. I quickly turn and grab my book clutching it to my chest.

I must be hearing things. I slowly sit down shaking slightly. I close my eyes for a moment and breath until the shaking stopped.

I sigh and open my eyes. I scream and jump back. I manage to trip and fall onto my back. I huff and sit up as I stare at the small girl standing above me. She smiles and and stares at me.

"Hello Victoria, I am Amara! I'm your guardian!" She says giggling.

"A-Amara? Like my cat?" I stare at this girl as she nods.

She wears a long sleeved black shirt with a black sailor skirt like my own. She wear a white belt around her slim waist. A white scarf wrapped around her shoulders and draped over her arms. Her black hair is short and white at the tips.

"Wha-What happened to you? How are you... Human?" I stare at her.

She giggles and helps me up before handing me my book that I dropped. She is much shorter than me. She looks to be a kid, her actions too. This kid could be playing a trick on me. But yet she seems familiar.

"Look I can't tell you how it happened," she said as she stared at my hair, "It's orange, can I play with it?" She looks up at me. I give her a startled look before remembering this morning.

_She's quite fond of your hair._ Mothers words echo through my head.

I look at her and smile before hugging her tightly, she hugs me back. I release her and she smiles back at me, "Come with me, we need to get back." She says grabbing my hand. She starts to pull me back the way I had ran from.

I yank her hand and shake my head, "No not that way. I can't go back that way."

"Well how else are we going to get back to the base and tell Usa and the others we've already transformed!" I stared at her as she gave me a questioning look.

"No. I'm never taking to them again." I say dropping her hand.

"But, we don't know how to change back... What are we going to do? You can't wear that getup for the rest of your life and I can't just disappear, everyone in the house will worry." She stared at me with her hand held out to me, "Come on, you don't have to talk. I'll tell them everything."

I sigh looking around, "I guess sitting out here isn't going to help," I grab her and follow her.

"That's the spirit! Come on!" She starts to skip pulling me with her.

I clutch the book to my chest and stumble after Amara. Her joy seems to radiate from her because after a few moments I begin to skip with her.

We slowly make our way back to the house. We chat and laugh about all the things we've been through and I am enjoying this so extremely much, I mean how often do you get to talk to your cat? But as soon as the castle like house gets into my view I stop laughing and stare intensely.

I notice the guards are gone as Amara leads me up to the door. She knocks on the now closed door. I hear someone run down the stairs and up to the door. The door swings wide open with the girl in front of us staring at us with relief.

"Thank god your okay!" She says directly at me but I don't respond. Amara awkwardly buts in, "Yeah, I found her, guess that's my job being her guardian and all, I'm Amara, it's nice to finally talk to you Princess Usagi," she gives a slight curtsy to Usa. Usa stares shocked at Amara.

"Your a.. a guardian? Just like Diana!" Usa hugs her but as she sees my glare she pulls away.

"Why don't you two come in and get warm?" Usa says opening the door for us. I don't move until Amara yanks me in. I see the other girls standing in the foyer and I glare at all of them. They awkwardly shift from one foot to the other.

"Amara, you look lovely, and so do you, my dear Victoria." I hear a voice say and immediately realize who's it is. I gulp and turn to look her in the eyes.

"You said you would leave me alone, and now you're back, your such a lair!" I shout at the woman standing to my right side.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat your mother is it?" She purrs and reaches for my face. I flinch and step away.

**Please leave reviews? I'm really enjoying writing this but I'd like to hear other peoples thoughts! ~SailorAlex ;P**


	5. Chapter 5: Mother's Visit

**Thanks for the review Hannah! I know I make a couple mistakes but it's obviously going to happen when your using an iPhone xD. And thanks everyone for reading this! So here's the next chapter!**

"Your not my mother!" I say to her.

"Wait your mother is our enemy? What?" Usa says looking confused.

"Why yes she is my daughter, did you really believe she was a sailor like you? No my daughter is much more special," She says as she reaches for me again.

"I am not your daughter! You disowned me and the only reason you were my guardian is because my parents died!" I yell at her before yanking Amara with me as I backed up to the staircase.

I stare at the woman as she continues to walk towards me. She almost reaches me before I hear, "Pink Crystal Attack!" Followed by a bright pink light that knocks the woman backwards.

"Ahahaha, you think your stupid little powers will hurt me?" She said standing up and holding her hands out towards Usa and the others.

"Natalia stop it!" I shout at her, "Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!" Her attention changes to me. I stare at her as she holds her hand out to me before a black lightning-like light shoots out towards me. I duck pulling Amara with me.

"Go find Diana, and stay out of the way!" I whisper to Amara, and with a nod she sneaks away. I roll over and stand up.

"MakeMake Star Arrow!" I shout as the orange light fills my eyes. As soon as it clears I aim for Natalia and let an arrow strike her in the side. She yelps in surprise before glaring at me.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" I hear shouted from about me. I look up to see the girls sending colorful waves of power at Natalia.

"This is not over!" She shouts before pointing at me, "She is mine and eventually she will come to me!" I glare at her as she says it.

I see a small black light shoot quickly at me and it knocks me backwards. I feel dizzy as I hit the wall behind me. I fall not able to stand anymore, and eventually everything goes black.

_"Darling how are you?" Mother says running her hands through my now orange hair. I start to cry as I hug my mother._

_"I'm horrible! My friends all turned out to be liars, then Natalia appears and she's their enemy! And mom, Amara is my guardian and I just am so confused" I say_ _crying into her shoulder. She hushes me as she rubs my back. _

_I look up at my mother's blue eyes. as she strokes my hair. I admire how beautiful my mother is. Her long golden blonde hair. She still wore the red ribbon in her hair as she always did. _

_"Darling, your going to be fine, because you know what? Your my daughter. You remember me telling you all those stories about Sailor V?" She asks looking at me._

_I nod, "but I never thought they were real!"_

_"Well they were, I was Sailor V. I was also known as Sailor Venus. I alway loved you, and I was always trying to share those stories so you would know what might happen," she says hugging me tightly._

_I nod and smile wiping the tears from my eyes. As I hug her tightly I whisper, "thank you mother, I miss and love you so much"_

_"I love you too darling, and I'm always here when you need me," she said as she let go of me. I smile as she starts to fade away, "I know you are mom," I say. _

_"One more thing," she says as she reaches up and takes her bow out,"I want you to keep this." she puts it in my hair and smiles, "You're so beautiful." She touches my face gently before kissing my forehead. When I look back at her she has disappeared._

I jolt awake and gasp for air. I stare at my hands before I start to cry. My mother, she was there, and I let her go... Just like that...

I reach up and feel the soft bow still in my hair and smile a little.

"Your awake!" Amara shouts as she hugs onto me tightly. I smile and hug her back before wiping my tears away. She smiles and looks at me.

I dropped my voice making sure only Amara heard, "I had a.. a vision of my mom, she helped me realize that this isn't so bad," I looked at her and continued, "she told me this is what she did, she was a Sailor Scout too."

Amara's eyes widened, "no way! That's incredible. That means its like your following in her foot steps." I nodded as she said it and smiled.

I hear a knock on the door and I look at Amara. She smiles and walks over to open it. I sigh leaning back. I suddenly feel my phone vibrate and I reach for it. The I realize with a shock that I am wearing my normal clothes. I smile suddenly extremely happy we came back.

"Is Alex alright?" I hear Usa's voice sat from behind the cracked door. Amara nods and turns to me, "Lady Usagi is here to check on you, shall I let her in?"

I mull it over and finally nod, I'd like to ask Usa about my mother and what happened.

Amara opens the door for Usa. She walks in wearing her regular clothes again. Amara excuses herself and leaves shutting the door behind herself.

"Hi Alex," Usa says and I nod to her, I don't want to give up on not talking to her so quickly.

"Uhm, so your probably wondering what happend? Well Umm Natalia is our enemy and she showed up just after you walked in, she sunk in trying to find you. And um we'll after she hit you we healed you and brought you up here to rest." She finished nervously. I looked at the window as she spoke. I could see it was daytime through the crack in the curtains.

"Tell me about Venus," I say before looking to her. Her eyes widen and she nods, "Venus was a wonderful woman, she was so strong and determined. She and the others haven't been heard from in a long time though. I heard they were all sent back to their home planets but no one can be sure. Venus was the most interesting, she was the first to find her sailor powers. But now none of us know where she has even gone to." She says quietly.

"She's dead." I say quietly before looking up at her.

"What?" She says shocked at my words.

"Minako Anio is dead." I say again, "She's also my mother." I add looking away.

"But... How?" She asks looking terrified.

"An accident, she drove me to school and my mother's best friend picked me up an hour after. Someone had hit her car and caused it to flip. Two hours later she died. She hugged me and told me 'Don't forget to believe in love'... I was then sent to my father miles away from her grave" I stared down at my hands.

"Oh my..." She said looking away. I could tell she was shocked.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." I said looking up at her.

She hugged me tightly, "Feel free to do as you wish, father said you need to stay a few days, but you can do as you wish on the grounds. I'll leave you now."

I sigh and plop backwards before crying again. I was stuck with people who lied to me and I wasn't allowed to leave. How the hell was this fair! I gave up on trying to make sense of it and eventually passed out. And this time, I didn't dream of my mom.


	6. Chapter 6: Aagreement

**Thanks Magen for writing a Review! And now to answer all your confusions! Diana was the one who "Died", Luna was the woman screaming at Alex. But Diana didn't actually die I could have sworn I wrote that in but I might have forgotten. Sooo sorry about that. (I tried to kinda fix it in this chapter) Artemis is coming soon, and by soon I mean like right now! Natalia is her stepmother, Minako is her real mother. And her father hasn't been introduced because he is also dead, I will still tell his story though, but he was a human from Earth. She wasn't in the Amazon Quartet mostly because they went to the future when the turned into Sailors in the manga. Alex wouldn't have been born when they were battling, because she is in fact Venus's Daughter that none of the others knew about, I also mentioned the scouts thought Venus went back to her homeplanet but she didn't she stayed on earth, and made her family. Wow that was alot. Lol okay now to the story..**.

I blink the sleep out of my eyes and look around the room. I sigh remembering where I am. I roll over and see Amara sitting in a chair passed out. I shake my head as i sit up. I pull the covers back and slide out of the bed. I tip toe out trying not to wake Amara. I gently open and close the door. I let my feet lead me not even paying much attention to where I'm going.

I end up in the kitchen getting my usual breakfast of a pop tart. I suddenly look up to see everyone crowded in the kitchen staring at me. I notice a new face that I'd never seen before, and some people I didn't learn the names of before.

I look at them questioningly, "What? Am I not allowed to eat or something?"

Serenity smiles at me and shakes her head, "That's not it at all dear, we're just surprised you're alone. Is Amara still asleep?"

I nod and take a bite as I sit down at the large island. I look up and smile at Serenity, "Would you mind introducing me to everyone?" I decided Serenity hadn't done anything but accept me like her own child, so she was the one I wanted to talk to.

Serenity smiles and nods, "Well you've already met the girls, Juno,Vesta, Pallas, Ceres, and Usa. But the little girl over there is Diana, her mother next to her is Luna, and that's Artemis her then of course me and my husband," she said pointing them out before resting her hand on her husbands.

I nod, and wave at the new people. Artemis waves back at me before Luna smacks his arm and he looks away. He wears all white and his hair is long and white too. I can tell he and Luna are the parents of Diana. Then realization hits me, "I thought Diana was dead...?" I say and get questioning looks.

"What?" I say.

Usa is the first to answer, "Your the first person who knew she wasn't dead, remember? You sent Amara to her during battle, and surprisingly as soon as Amara walked in Diana was healed and woke up as if she had just been sleeping. It's as if you knew it would happen."

"Huh?! That's got to be a coincidence! I wasn't even thinking when I said that! Hell I didn't even know that was her name!" I said startled.

I stared at the small grey haired girl. She looks nervously up at her mother, who glares at me as if me looking at her will kill her all over again. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"So how long do I have to stay here with you people? Cause you know not too fond of you and I do have a life outside of this castle." I say looking to Endamyon and Serenity.

"Well you will need to stay here for at least a week, maybe longer. But dont worry you wont be bored, you will need to train with the others. The usual stuff that goes along with a new Sailor Senshi." Endamyon says before smiling at me.

I blink, "Who says I want to be a "Sailor Senshi"? Because if that's your problem you can just change Amara back and we'll be on our way. Cause I don't want to be any part of this," I say and stare at them, waiting for an answer.

"That's not how it works, you can't just-" Usa starts to say but I interrupt her,"I don't give a flying fuck if that's not how it works, I don't want anything to do with you people anymore, I can't be around Natalia anymore either. She's horrible."

Serenity reaches over and grabs my hand looking me in the eyes, "Sweetie that's why we need your help, Natalia is evil, she's our enemy, and you know more about her than we do. You could really help us out if you joined us."

I look down and sigh, "You're going to get rid of her right?"

"Yea, she's the enemy, we have to! To save the planet form being ruled by someone horrible like her!" VesVes says as she slams her fist down on the island.

As I look up at her, she quiets down and looks away. I sigh, "Okay..."

All of their faces light up, "...but once she's gone I get to go back to my normal life, no more of this." I say looking up at them all, as they frown a little.

"As you wish,"Serenity says with a smile.

"But mom..." Usa starts but her mother shakes her head cutting her off.

I smile and hold my hand out to Usa, she gives me a questioning look but shakes it anyways, "Looks like we're going to be working together, I figure I better play nice," I say.

She nods and smiles back at me. I get up and start head back to my room, to tell Amara.

"Where are you going? We have to talk about this you know!" JunJun said as I got up.

"I need to inform Amara about my decision", I say glaring back at her before continuing to my room. I may have to play nice but doesn't mean I have to be friends with them.

"No way! That's great Alex! I knew you'd make a good decision!" Amara says as she hugs me. I smile and hug her back.

"Now I have a job for you, it has to do with my hair," I say looking at Amara. Her face glows and I laugh, she really does love my hair.

I look around for my book, I spot it across the room on a night stand. I crawl across the bed and grab it before sitting down on the bed. I pat the spot next to me. Amara takes the space and smiles.

"I want you to help me make my hair look like hers..." I say quietly as I open the book. I point to a picture of my mother and smile, "Can you help me figure it out?"

"Oh that's easy! And you even have a now just like it to make it even easier!" She says pointing to the bow.

I smile and nod, "Yeah, well I know my hair isn't as long or blonde, but can you do your best?" I say as I play with a strand of my orange hair.

She nods and starts to play with my hair. I sigh and let her as I flip through the book of my mother. It has everything that had happened to her. I just didn't know it was true before. She had hand made it and put lots of pictures in, since I was a child. And at the very end was a picture of me and her together. I was about six in that picture and had blonde hair like my mother's.

The book had been my birthday present when I turned six. And a week later, my mother had died. And I was whisked off to my father and Natalia. And eventually, after a few years, my father died too. I was left with the evil woman Natalia. When I turned sixteen she disowned me and I left to live with Joey. Natalia had alway been evil to me. And I always blamed her for both my parents death's and now, that I knew she had powers, it was probably the truth.

"Okayyy!" I heard Amara say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I get up and walk to the mirror in the corner of the room. I smile looking at myself in the mirror, if my hair had been blonde and longer you could mistake me for hmm mother. I smile because that was exactly what I thought would happen. I turn and hug Amara tightly, "It's perfect!" I exclaim.

"Well I'm glad you love it!" She says happily.

"I really do love it!" I smile.

I hear a knock at the door. I let go of Amara and walk over to it. It is Artemis, he stares at me. I raise my eyebrow at him,"Yea?"

He blinks and gave me a sad smile, "Your hair, it reminded me of someone that's all, but I am here to tell you your supposed to meet Usa and the others in the Study. And Amara is to come with me, we will be training her as well," He smiled at me before motioning for Amara to join him.

"I'll be fine," she said as I gave her a worried look, she hugged me before taking Artemis's arm as he led her down the hall towards the foyer. I sighed, _great this should be fun, they'll probably whoop my ass then laugh at me_. I shake my head. _No I won't let them. I will show them I can be as good as they are. Those bitches are going down. _I thought to my self before smiling. I grin the whole way down the hall. I open the door and duck, managing to fall on my ass in the process, as a green wave of lightning crashes to the wall behind me.

"Not bad newbie," JunJun says grinning at me.

I glare and shout, "Bring it on!" I throw my hand in the air and the words come to me this time,"Sailor Asteroid MakeMake Power, Make-Up!" I see the flash of orange and the transformation is faster now, I quickly turn into Sailor MakeMake and attack, "MakeMake Star Arrow!"


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

"You sure you haven't had practice before?" JunJun huffs as she tries to catch her breath. I nod breathing hard just as she is. We had been running around the castle throwing shots of lightning and arrows at each other. Not to mention water when PallaPalla joined in and started attacking me too. I managed to dodge all of JunJun's attacks but PallaPalla had gotten me soaked on the first shot, when I wasn't pay attention.

"Jeeze, it sure seems like you have," PallaPalla said, she didn't even look phased by all our running and jumping around the castle.

I shook my head as I took a drink from the water bottle I had been given, "Nope, I'm not even that athletic either so I have no clue why I was so good at kicking your asses." I say grinning to myself.

JunJun raises her eyebrow at me but let's it go. I was actually shocked at myself, I had managed to only get hit once. And it was by water which wasn't even that bad. I was also running faster than them and I even managed to jump from the second floor, off the stairs railing, to the first floor without breaking a bone, or my face. I was exhausted now, it hadn't felt like training it felt like they were trying to kill me, which I guess they could have if they really wanted to.

"That was great Alex!" Usa exclaimed as she barged into the Study. I sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah almost getting killed, it was fabulous!" I said sarcastically.

She waved my comment off and looked at JunJun, "Juno, you went pretty hard on her. I thought you said you were going to start off easy!" She said frowning a little.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Didn't know I was supposed to mean that. Besides she's still alive isn't she?" She said pointing at me then added, "Forgive me for trying to show her it's not all candy and sweets when it comes this stuff." Usa sighed and shook her head.

I looked at Usa, "I'd rather be challenged, I don't like being babied." I took another gulp from my water. I set it down and stood up, "Who's next?" I say eager to finish this training and go see the only person in this house I still liked.

"Are you serious? Your not gonna fight again! Your next job is to come with me and tell us everything you know about Natalia." Usa said staring at me.

I shrug, "There's not much to be said, I always knew she was evil. And I believe she's the reason my parents are dead. And I'm not just blaming her because she is a stepmother I don't like." I walk over to a bookcase and run my hand across the books.

"She does have a way of manipulating people to do her will. I never thought much of it but I guess it could be something." I looked to Usa to see her frowning down at the computer. She glanced up and waved for me to join her.

I walk over and look down at the computer. She had a picture of a woman pulled up. She looks identical to Natalia only few differences. She has the same color black hair that reaches past the floor. She wears a long purple dress with what looks like three rows of pearls draped across her chest and around the back. Natalia had always favored the purple the woman in this picture wore. She wore a dress closely the same but it was much shorter and looked to be a mini dress. Her hair also shorter, to her mid-back, but flared out at the ends like this woman's did.

"Is that Natalia?" I ask curiously

"This is Mistress 9," she said before lowering her voice so only I could hear, "I believe that Natalia is the reincarnation of her not you, the others disagree with me strongly though.." She looked at me worriedly.

I sigh and stare at this woman from her makeup and jewelry to height she screamed Natalia. I shake my head and whisper back, "This is the spitting image of Natalia. She even wears the same make up and jewelry. And I swear she has a shorter version of this dress. I mean how can they not see that Natalia is her!" I say raising my voice purposely.

Usa sighs and shrugs, "I don't know how to convince them. I know your not evil Alex. I know you really don't care for us much right now but I believe in you." She says looking up at me.

I stare at the image before walking out of the room. It's ridiculous that I am being accused of being this Mistress 9 when there is a woman right in front if them who is obviously her! I wanted to strangle them all but that wouldn't do any good.

I pass by CereCere and VesVes, they smile at me as if nothing had happened between us. I guess I couldn't be mad at CereCere and PallaPalla because they weren't the ones who told me I was just used, they actually hadn't said anything. It made me feel like they weren't a part of it by them not saying anything. I knew different but still...

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed CereCere's arm and pulled her into a hug. She seemed surprised but hugged me back.

"Alex we really didn't mean to hurt you.." She whispered softly as she hugged me.

"It's kinda hard to believe that but Im sure you guys had some good intentions. I'm sorry" I said pulling back before running towards my room. I wiped tears from my eyes as I leaned against the door. I slid down sitting with my back against the door.

3 Hours later...  
I smile as me, Serenity, and Amara walk into the huge clothing store. I immediately head for a gorgeous orange dress. I start pick up clothes left and right, and after a few minutes I've already found at least $200 worth of clothes. Serenity laughs as she helps me carry them to a changing room.

She smiles and says, "Just like your mother, she always did this when she was in a clothing shop."

I laugh and smile, I knew my mother had known how to shop, and luckily she had handed that down to me quickly. I just had a bit more control over picking stuff that had a likelihood of me actually needing them.

I eventually got my stack down to about $100 which was much better since she really only needed a week or so's worth of clothes. Amara denied getting a change of clothes. She committed that she loved her outfit already and if she were to bore of it her and Diana were the same size. Serenity finally gave up on trying to buy her clothes and took us to get ice cream.

"Now don't go telling Usa and the other's I'm spoiling you, because that would just make them cause a ruckus," She laughed and smiled.

"I promise I won't," I say as I smile back. Amara nodded in agreement as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Serenity had always been nice to me but I had a feeling she was just as worried that I was this evil character as the others were. I tired not to think about it much but I couldn't help but wonder if Natalia wasn't her and I was, _what would happen? I mentally shook myself, No, I'm not her. And I'll prove it to them that I'm not!_

"Ohh, Alex look!" Amara said shaking me out of my thoughts. She pointed over at a carnival being set up across the street. My face light up, around this time I alway went to the carnival. Mostly because my mother took me every year. I had even convinced my father to take me to the summer carnival because mother had. I had only missed out once, and that was because Natalia was insisting on ruining my life.

"We have to go!" I grabbed Serenity's arm, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She blinks and shrugs, "I don't see why we can't go, why don't we get everyone to go? You guys could use a break" she smiled at me.

I look back up at the ferris wheel being set up. I smile and nod as I get up. Amara scoops the last of her ice cream into her mouth before throwing her trash away after me.

"Do you think Alex could invite Joey to join us?" Amara asked Serenity as we walked towards the car. I was shocked by her comment, I honestly hadn't even thought about him since the night before, which made me feel bad.

"Of course, You can have him stay with us too if you'd like. But you can't tell him you are a sailor senshi. As long as our secrecy is kept he is more than welcome." She smiled as she said it.

I immediately went searching for my phone in my pockets and realized I had no idea where it was, "Uhm, I'm not sure where my phone is.." I said and looked up to see Serentiy holding my phone out to me, "Where'd you find that!"

"You left it in Usa's room last night. I found it when we took Diana up their." She put it in my hand, "I turned it off so it wouldn't die or be a bother."

I turned it on to find only a few text messages and calls. It was around 2 in the afternoon so that didn't surprise me, Joey wouldn't notice anything was up unless it was after 4.

I sighed and texted him telling him to meet me at the carnival at 8 and that I'd be at Usa's. He told me okay and that was all.

"We're going to the carnival!" Diana exclaimed excitedly, in more of a statement that a question. Her and PallaPalla looked the most excited out of everyone. I grinned excited to take a break and spend time with Joey and Amara. _That'll be fun to explain. _I thought to myself_. No, I can't tell him the truth anyways._ I sighed, this was going to be harder than I though.


	8. Chapter 8: The Carnival

**Okay so in this chapter you'll get to see other people's point of view! Enjoy!**

I walk with my arms looped around Joey's left arm. I smile resting my head against the side of his shoulder. He smiles down at me, "I missed you," he bent down and kissed me. I smile, "I missed you too."

"Can we go on the farris wheel?" Amara said from beside me. I look up at it and shake my head.

"I don't like heights but you guys can go if you'd like to." I say looking from Amara to Joey. He smiles, "Okay, want to Mari?" We had told Joey her name was Mari because he might be suspicious of a person named the same thing as our cat. And her meeting me as our cat disappeared? Even weirder.

"Yes!" She exclaims happily. I watch them go and I decide to look for Serenity, she, Diana, Usa, and PallaPalla had wondered off together. We had promised to stay in groups incase of trouble. I sigh not finding anyone and head towards a food stand, _you'd think I'd be able to find someone in a group of 12, 13 if you count myself._

"Transform now!" I hear whispered from behind me as I turn around CereCere is dragging me with her. She leads me back behind a tent where no one can see us. She double checks before raising her hand up in air, "Sailor Asteroid Ceres Power, Make-Up!" I see a pink flower, made out of the same light as everyone else's, flash up and the petals fall and she lands wearing her pink sailor fuku.

I shake my head, "Why do I need to?"_ I'd rather stay normal as much as possible_, I thought.

"I sense evil. Please I can't go alone." She looks at me with a worried look.

"Okay, fine. Sailor Asteroid MakeMake Power, Make-Up!" I say throwing my hand up. I barely notice the orange flash this time. I smile at her, "Okay where did you sense it?"

She grabbed my arm and lead my out into the crowd of people, "Aren't you worried about people seeing us?" I ask. She shakes her head and smiles, "Why should I be? We're at the carnival, people will think we're just actors or something." I hadn't thought of that, and she was right. No one would think we were anything but mere workers.

We wondered around for a few minutes. We headed towards the farris wheel to check and see if Joey and Amara were off, which they weren't. As it turned out the farris wheel had gotten stuck.

**-Amara-**  
"Eek! No wonder Alex didn't want to come!" I say closing my eyes. _Just my luck, getting stuck up here with him. I don't want to totally blow this cover. Ughh!_

"It's not so bad, I mean come on, the view is beautiful. I actually wish she had come up here with us," he sighed and I looked over at him. He looked sad but turned and smiled at me despite his sadness.

"Joey, you look sad. What's wrong?" I blurted before I could stop myself. _Damnit! I never had to worry about this as a cat cause it all came out as 'Meow'. Jeez I need to keep my mouth shut!_

"Ehh? Well I guess, I just feel like Alex is hiding something. I also am kinda upset she wants to spend her spring break over as Usagi's house rather with me." He shrugged.

"Trust me she'd rather be with you, and you know she invited you to join them. Usa just needs some help... Family issues." I spit out the first thing that came to mind.

He nodded and shrugged again, "It's alright well I guess we'll be here for a while, so how'd you meet Alex, Mari?" He said looking at me as I smiled trying to think of a lie I saw a flash of pink below behind Joey. Then a few seconds later an orange one. Joey had seen it too, "Wonder what that was..." He said.

**-Natalia-**  
"Oh my, there's my little one. Her and her stupid little friends. They must still be accusing her of being me," she laughed as she watched Alex and Ceres transform. _She must hate them for accusing her, and I'm sure they will soon feel the same way. _She thought to herself.

"Margret!" She shouted for her assistant. Margret appeared immediately, "Yes, my lady?" She said.

"I want you to capture Sailor MakeMake. Bring her back to the castle, I'd prefer alive but either will work."

"Yes ma'am!" She put on her star necklace that hid her identity however she wished. Her short black hair grew long and turned dark brown, her face similar but her eyes changed from lime green to a pale blue. She grew taller and she wore a simple red dress with heels. When Natalia nodded, approving of her choices, she disappeared.

"Enjoy your fun while it lasts little one." she said looking down at the image she saw of Alex and Ceres looking around. _She will be mine just as her mother and father were._

**-Alex-**  
"CereCere, I don't see anything! Are you positive you felt something?" I asked her for the billionth time. She nods and rolls her eyes at me ofr the billionth time. I sigh, _it's been an hour, I'm starting to think she's just delusional_. I look up and see the farris wheel start up again. I smile happily and tug on CereCere's arm.

I point up at it and start dragging her towards it, "Hey wait!" She says and yanks me back towards her. I turn to her and frown, "Come on pleasee! Amara and Joey are on there I'd really like to see them!" I say as I pull backwards and bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I say and turn around. The woman is taller than me and she smiles brushing a piece of her long brown hair out of her face, "oh that's quite alright, I haven't seen you at the festivals before.. Are you two part of some new show?" She asked point and me and CereCere's outfits.

"Why yes we are! I am Sailor Cosmo! And this is Sailor Asteroid!" CereCere answers the woman as she loops her arm in mine. I give her a questioning look and she elbows me in the side. _Oww, Jeez! _It suddenly hits me, _Ohh! She's acting_! I smile and nod in agreement.

"Well aren't you two so sweet" she laughs and brushes nonexistent hair off her short red dress. She smiles, "Well I can't wait to see your show."

"Oh uhh, sorry our show was earlier, mostly for the kids you know," I smiled

"Why that's odd. Because I've been here all day, I am a reporter for Ace News," she said pulling out a official badge. She smiled at us, "And I haven't seen either of you on stage at all." She raised an eyebrow at us waiting for our answer._ Shit! How the hell do I manage to bump into this girl?!_

"Oh I'm sorry, my friend has this carnival confused with another, you see we just came from a different one and we're having a preformance here tomorrow," CereCere laughed before smiling. _How was she so much better at this than me?_

"Oh yeah," I mumble, "Sorry ma'am I'm forgetful!" I say and give a small bow.

"It is alright, well it's too bad I will have to wait till tomorrow to see your show. May I get a sneak peak of it in one of the tents?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know..." CereCere started but the woman had already grabbed my arm and started towing me away. Luckily CereCere had a tight grip on my arm and was dragged with me.

**-Margret-**  
This little brat was getting on my nerves and I had no way to get this leeche off her arm. Sailor Ceres had stayed latched onto MakeMake's arm and I frustratedly dragged them, through the most crowded areas, hoping to lose her. I searched for a tent instead. Maybe, just maybe I could get her to enter first and vanish with her before Ceres entered.

"Ack.. Can you please let go, my arm is starting to hurt," MakeMake shouted at me. I sighed with disgust. I barely loosened my grip and continued to yank her along. There had to be somewhere... I spotted someone leaving a tent as they flipped a sign to closed and walked off. _Ahah! Perfect!_

I dragged them in through the back. I smiled because there was a mini stage and chairs. It had worked out perfectly. I painted on a smile and pointed at the stage acting as if I knew, "I knew this was around here somewhere"

"Oh but, we can't do-" MakeMake started to say but was cut off by me, "Of course you can! Come on think of it as practice!" I smiled. They sighed and walked behind the curtains.

"Don't you dare try to run, because I'm giving you sixty seconds and if you don't come out I'm going to come looking." I shouted after them.


	9. Chapter 9: Margret Strikes!

What the hell do we do!" I whispered to CereCere after I heard her yell 'sixty seconds'

"We put on a show?" CereCere said shrugging.

"We have no clue what to do though!" I said

"We'll be enemy's you declare your hatred on my and pretend to fire things at me. Then we tell her it's better with special effects and leave." I stare at her before I can shake my head I hear, "fifteen!"

"Fine!" I say throwing my hands up. What the fuck did we do to deserve this!

CereCere jumped out and gave a spiel about how Sailor Cosmo ad Sailor Asteroid came to be. I grunted when she signaled for me to come out. I leap out and shouted at her as if I hated her, _like I don't when she's making me do this!_ We jumped around the stage and faked attack moves. Afterwards we sat down on the stage and told her that's all we were allowed to share.

"Oh that was amazing!" She said.

"Thanks so much ma'am!" I said smiling, _it better have been damn good causing me to wase all my energy on this stupid stunt._

"Now I want to see you really fight," she gave me an evil grin and pulled off her necklace. She changed. Her hair turned black and short, she also shrunk down to about my height. Her red dress was replaced with a red tank top and a black sailor skirt like Amara's. She also wore fishnets and chunky combat boots. I recognized her as Margret. She was nice to me when Natalia wasn't and now she was attacking me? _As if my life isn't fucked up enough yet?_

"Margret!" I shouted as CereCere and I jumped up.

"Heh.. So you know me? Well that's such a shame, because I'm going to kick you ass now!" She lunged for me as CereCere held her hands out and shouted, "Ceres Petal Storm!" As the same pink petals from her transformation shot out and surrounded Margret. I backed up and stood back with CereCere as Margret managed to get through the light quickly.

"Let's coming our powers," I said to CereCere, and with a nod of agreement we linked arms and held out our other hands.

"Blossoming Arrow Strike!" We yelled and hit her. She screamed in frustration and disappeared.

**-Natalia-**  
"What the hell do you mean she out smarted you! She's a stupid teenager!" She yelled furiously as she slammed her fist down against her throne arm. This girl couldn't be more than a mere nuance. But yet she was important to the plan. I needed her.

"Leave me!" She shouted to Margret

"But my lady, I have been wounded in battle, can you not heal me..?" She asks.

She sighed and waved a hand at her assistant healing her just to the point she know she wouldn't die, "Now leave!" Natalia shouted.

Margret bowed giving a painful look before leaving. Natalia grinned as Margret's pain was delt by the girl she need to capture. If her powers were enough to damage Natalia's dear assistant and give herself a mere scratch she would surely be useful.

"Who shall I send next..." She sighed looking down at the image of Alex and her friends leaving the park.

**-Alex-**

"How can you cast that aside like it's nothing?!" Usa whispered at CereCere and probably me, if I were paying much attention.

I wandered off with Joey and Amara. We played some games and before I knew it, it was time to leave. Joey told me he didn't want to stay over but he would come join me tomorrow afternoon for lunch. I agreed, he kissed me goodbye and left.

"Alex! Is she telling the truth that you two could pull your powers together? As like one stringer attack?" Usa seemed in shock when I nodded.

"Are you kidding? We've never been able to do that before without Usa being with us! You must be like incredible!" PallaPalla said looking at me as if I were a god. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the car. Eventually they understood I didn't want to talk and left me alone.

We got home and I headed straight for my room with Amara trailing. Me and her stayed up talking and I read some of my mother's stories out loud to her. She enjoyed them and I let her look through it while I changed into pajamas.

"Your mother was incredible. I would have never guessed she did all this!" She said as she looked at the red mask taped into the book. I smiled because, that story was my favorite. How she found out she was a Sailor Senshi. She had been as frazzled as I was. And as alone as me too. We talked more before we both passed out.

I convinced Serenity to let me and Amara share a room. She said she would have another bed moved to the room I was currently staying in by the end of the day. I was grateful for this so Amara didn't have to sleep on the chair anymore where she had fallen asleep last night and the night before.

Nothing excited happened that morning. Me and Amara wandered around boredly. I really just had nothing to do without Mother or Joey. And even though I had Amara she was more of a girly girl than I though. She still liked to randomly attack people but she mostly acted like a princess with Diana and laid around my room.

I eventually wandered down the the living room to find CereCere, JunJun, Serenity and Diana sitting down watching some movie. I joined them but it turned out to be a horror movie. And at the first sight of blood and a knife I ran out if the room. I found Usa and PallaPalla playing video games in PallaPalla's room. I joined them and whooped their asses expertly. It was saddening that I had been this good and still couldn't beat my boyfriend. Which suddenly pulled me out of my bored hopeless state.

I checked the time on a clock before searching the house for my phone. Damn it where the hell is that stupid thing now! I sighed in frustration as I searched my room. Amara was napping on my bed so I tried to be quiet. I continued my search and it was soon two as I heard a knock on the door. I smiled excitedly and raced for the door. Artemis had gotten there first and I was suddenly glad he did because a girl stood holding her side as if she were in pain. I looked closer and saw the amulet Margret had been wearing gleam in the light. No this girl again! Can't you leave me alone!

She whinnied and whispered, "Please... help..." before collapsing onto Artemis. I didn't believe it for a second. I just turned around and kept walking in the other direction. I wasn't about to deal with her again. She had been way out of line, Acting like you cared then turning around and trying to kill me! How dare her! I headed for PallaPalla's room to tell them. I soon heard Serenity call all of us down to help. I sighed in frustration and walked to my room to wake Amara.

**Okkaayyy! So I'm sorry I haven't done much writing recently considering school and I took a mini vacation be couple days before school started so. Yeah frazzled. Buttt... I managed to finish this chapter during my Study Hall :P Haha. Please write reviews! :3 **


	10. Chapter 10:Unexpected Guests

**-Natalia-**  
"Go and bring this man to me," Natalia had told Margret, giving her a picture of Joey._ You will catch that brat off guard, and she will have no way to beat me. I will finally have that little brat back._ She had given Marget simple orders to capture Alex's family. She knew Alex wouldn't be allowed to stay at home until training was over so she would begin to believe he had abandoned her. She smiled at the thought of ruining her live. _I will get the joy of watching her squeal and be broken. _She laughed as she walked toward the throne.

She sat at her throne summoning an image of Margret, to make sure the task was done. She frowned before summoning someone else. _How dare you defy me!_

"My lady, you summoned me?" a voice called as they walked into the room.

She smiled, "Yes I did, I have a strong feeling Margret will not obey my orders, for she is heading towards the wrong house, i sent her after MakeMake's family not to the house she is residing in. You will go and make sure she never makes this mistake again. Now go." She threw a silver bracelet with a small star charm on it. The person reached up and caught it and slid it onto their wrist.

"Yes, my lady," the voice said before disappearing in a thin mist. _Brilliant, she will make use of the wretched little brat._

**-Alex-**  
"I don't believe it at all," I whispered as we crowded in the kitchen. Serenity and Usa stood on either side of me staring across the foyer into the living room where Margret, Artemis, and Endamyon sat. The others sat around the table and island except for Amara who stood behind me.

"Well duh, its obviously an act. I mean seriously, you said she's wearing the same necklace," JunJun mocked me.

I glared at her, "CereCere even said it was the same, why are you mocking me when its truely her!" I shouted almost too loudly.

"So what? What if it's just a coincident?" JunJun said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah and she just so happens to change back when she take it off. Have her take it off, you'll see," I said turning to look back to the girl in the living room. She was laying on the coffee table with Endamyon and Artemis on either side of her. She had Amber hair that was extremely long. She was also wearing a purple V-neck shirt tee and baby blue jean shorts.

The girls continued to talk and I shook my head not paying attention. Usa moved over to talk with the girls and Amara took her place. I started to walk across the foyer to the living room, I could feel them all staring at me. J_eez, no one said I couldn't go in there._

I knocked on the door frame softly drawing Artemis's attention. He smiled and waved his hand for me to join him. I walked over and sat next to him. I hadn't realised they were talking until I got close.

"...told me to get her this man, and when I saw his face I knew him. I knew him, and he hadn't deserved anything that she would have inflicted onto him." Margret finished, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Hi Margret," I said and got weird looks from the two guys. She looked over at me to see who had called her real name and her eyes widened.

"Her name isn't Margret, its Mavis," Artemis whispered into my ear.

"No it's not, Why don't you take that necklace off and show them who you really are," I said looking at Margret. She looked scared but nodded and pulled off the sliver necklace. Her hair quickly blackened as she de-transformed to her normal self. She looked around nervously before looking up to me. I glanced at the two, their eyes widened as they stared at Margret. Endamyon excused himself and rushed across the hall.

Margret looked at me with pleading eyes. I stood up and walked out into the foyer. I leaned against the railing of the right staircase. I reached up and touched the soft red bow that was in my hair and sighed. _What should I do mom? She attacked me but she was always my friend when I had been trapped with Netalia._

I see Luna and Serenity rush from the kitchen into the living room. Usa stands in the doorway with Amara and Diana trying to see what's happening. I decide to listen and see what Margret says. I move closer to the door and listen for her voice. And as I suspected she is talking with Serenity about what happened, "...and so Queen Natalia barely gave me the time to heal before sending me out onto another mission, to capture this man and bring him back to her." I peeked in and saw Serenity holding a picture of Joey. _No! _"I just about collapsed so I changed course and headed here in hopes to find you Neo Queen Serenity. I am badly injured and I need your help. I don't want to be a server of Evil anymore. Please help me." She finished and I was shocked. I hadn't expected Margret to do away with Natalia that easily. Natalia had always been cruel to her, but then again maybe she was sick of it.

I sigh and walk into the room, "How do we know you're not lying to us right now?" I ask looking down at her. She looks up at me and frowns, "You know you can trust me, don't you remember, I'm the reason you're alive and that you got to keep any of the stuff from your parents." She said quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can't be playing hoax on us," I say shaking my head. At that moment I look up to see a man fly through the window, and land perfectly on his feet, I scream.

The others look up and jump to their feet, "What the hell!" I hear Usa scream from the kitchen.

"Margret you're betraying our Queen. And now you'll be punished!" The man said. He had short spiky hair that was dark purple, and he was wearing a dark blue tank top with an elaborate design over it that continued down one leg of his shorts while the other was a lighter blue. He grinned and catching us off guard he kicked Endamyon off his feet.

"Dagan!" Margret whispered and looking extremely terrified.

Endamyon immediately stood back up and threw a couple punches at him. Serenity took the chance and started to help Margret up, I joined on the other side and we lead her up the stairs into a spare room.

"Transform and go help them, I will protect Margret," I started to argue that what if they were working together but Serenity pulled a box out from the drawer beside her with a pink scepter sitting inside it, "If I need to I can use it now go!" she said

"Okay! Sailor Asteroid MakeMake Power, Make-Up!" My hand shot into the air and I transformed in an instant. I raced out of the room towards the foyer. When I came to the stairs I saw Endamyon and Artemis fending him off as colorful lights flashed in the kitchen. They hadn't noticed me yet so i hid against the hallway wall. I could see them so i crouch down and shout, "MakeMake Star Arrow!" I aim quickly and hit the man. He screamed and immediately turned to me sending a blue lightning flash my way. I quickly dived further down the hallway and saw the lightning blacken the wall behind where I had just stood.

I jump to my feet just in time to see him leap up over the center railing between the two staircases. He charges at me and knocks the breath out of me. He pushes me against a wall, causing my head to slam hard into the wall, before charging down the hall again. I stumble not able to breath, feeling dizzy, I fall onto my ass.

**-Dagan- **  
I hear someone trying to sneak up behind me and slam the orange haired girl against the nearest wall. I charge towards the green haired girl. She jumps backwards just as I barrel past. I fly down the hallway at an extreme speed. As I get closer to the end I see a window and I race at it. I jump straight through it, pushing off the ledge and landing ontop of the neighboring tree. I glance backwards and see two pink haired girls standing there gawking out the window. They obviously hadn't seen me land in the tree. I pull the silver bracket out of my pocket and slip it onto my wrist. I feel my body start to change.

**-Usa-**  
We reach the window and the man is gone. All we see is a bird fly from the tree on the side of the house. Me and Ceres stare wondering how he had disappeared so quickly. _What the hell?_ I think to myself. I sigh and head back down the hall to find Alex, leaving Ceres and Pallas to deal with the broken window.

**-Alex-**  
I barely know what's happening before I'm being picked up and carried somewhere else. I finally realize it's Artemis carrying me when he sets me down on my bed. Eventually I vaguely see a set of heads, one pink haired and the other black haired. I assume it's Amara and Usa. Eventually even blurry pictures black out too.


	11. Chapter 11: Amnesia

I wake up with a headache. I sit up and find myself in jeans and a t-shirt. I glance to the left and see a small girl with black hair sleeping. I wonder who she is. I sneak over to the door and step out. I realize I am in Usa's house and let my feet lead me down to the kitchen. I find Usa and CereCere sitting at the dining table eating cereal and watching the news.

"Good morning!" I say and hug them both. They give me questioning looks. I start to make myself a bowl of cereal and join them.

"Why are you watching something so boring?" I ask curiously.

"Are you okay Alex?" CereCere asks.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I say.

"Because... You don't seem mad at us anymore.. And you haven't hugged us for a while..." Usa said her voice trailing off.

"What are you talking about? Since when? Yesterday?" I asked giving her a questioning look, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah.." Usa answered quietly.

I shook my head and put my bowl in the sink before heading up to Usa's room. I found my bag and all its stuff strewn on the ground. I raised an eyebrow before picking up all my stuff. I took it all into Usa's bathroom and set it on the large pink vanity. I started sorting out my things before changing into my Uniform. I threw my clothes back into my bag. I finished getting ready before i looked up at myself in the mirror for the first time this morning, and screamed.

**-Amara-**  
I woke up just before the sound of Alex's scream echoed through the house, and leaped out of my bed, heading for the door. Ever since I had transformed into a human I had a more sensitive feel for Alex. I knew when she was in trouble or upset or in this case, scared.

I let my feet lead me to her, I bursted into Usa's room and leaped over the cluttered mess of the girl's school stuff. I found that Alex wasn't in here but the bathroom door was closed. I knocked furiously on the door and she didn't answer.

"Alex! Alex! What's wrong?" I asked and knocked again, still no answer.

I turned around to find Usa and Serenity standing right behind me. Usa gave me a questioning look and I shrugged, not sure what to tell her. She softly knocked on the door, "Alex? Are you alright?" She said in a quieter, softer tone than me, "Alex can I come in?" She said and waited for an answer, and after a moment we heard a quiet, "Y-yes..."

Usa pushed the door open and Alex was sitting on the ground staring at a strand of her hair. I looked at her worriedly. She looked up at Usa, "What happened.. my hair..."

I sighed with relief that she was okay, but then it hit me, her hair hadn't changed since it turned orange, "What are you talking about Alex? Nothing happened to it, it as the same as it was yesterday," I said giving her a questioning look.

"N-no my hair was purple yesterday! And you're the girl who was sleeping in the same room as me, who are you?" She stared at me confused.

"I-I'm A-" I started to say but Serenity cut me off, "This is Mari, she's the daughter of my friend," she smiled at Alex, "And you guys were playing with temporary hair dye last night, the orange will come out in a few days."

"Oh.. I don't remember that..." She said looking up into the mirror at her hair, "I guess it doesn't look bad.. I'm sorry, I was just scared. I didn't know what had happened. Well I guess I'm ready, you guys better get changed, we're gonna be late, as usual." Alex said before picking up her stuff and putting it all away in her bag, then grabbed her school stuff and left the room.

"What in the world just happened?" I asked turning to Serenity.

"It seems she has a case of Amnesia... This is going to be a problem.." Serenity answered, "I will talk to Endamyon and Artemis immediately. You guys please stall until I can get them to look at her." She rushed out of the room.

**-Alex-**  
The girl's black hair had white tips that i didn't notice earlier. She reminded me of someone, i just couldn't place her though. I sighed and shook my head. I picked up my school bag and walked out of Usa's room into the hallway.I walked down the hallway and when i was just about to the stairs Serenity came rushing out of Usa's room and headed straight for the study. Eventually after a few moments Usa came running down the hallway after me.

"Alex wait!" She called down to me, she still hadn't changed, I frowned at her.

"We.. We don't have school today!" she shouted as if it were her own idea.

"But it's Tuesday. Why would school be cancelled on a Tuesday at the beginning of the year?" I asked looking at Usa with worriedly, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" She said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me back up the stairs.

"Hey! What are you-" I started to yell but Usa shushed me.

I shook my head as she dragged me to the study and knocked on the door. The conversation coming from inside stopped. After a few moments the door opened with a white haired man standing in the door staring at me. I look away and notice Mari is standing right behind us.

"Ahh good morning, Usa, Alex." He said opening the door wider for us to walk in. I gave him a questioning look wondering how he knew my name. Usa pulled me into the room with her, I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face. I notice that he's not the only person I don't know in this room. There is a woman with black hair also in the room to the left, she looks very pretty. And when the white haired man and Mari join her I realize they must be her parents. I also see Endamyon sitting at his desk and Serenity sitting on the right corner of the desk. Usa and I sit on the couch on the right side of the room.

"Good morning, Alex" Endamyon says to me with a smile.

"Good morning," I answer and glance around to see that everyone is staring at me. I become nervous. _What the hell did i do last night? _When I tried to concentrate on it I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grab the sides of my head as I feel the pain vibrate through my head. Once it stops I notice the white haired man and Endamyon are kneeling in front of me. It takes me a moment but I realize they are talking to me "...Alex answer me! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm alright now.. My head just hurts..." I said quietly.

"Ama-" Endamyon starts to say but Serenity stops him and whispers something into his ear.

"Mari, can you please use your unique abilities to check her?" He said looking behind me at who I assumed was Mari.

"What? I can check Alex? How?" Mari seemed as confused as I was.

"Like this..." I heard another female's voice from behind me and assumed it was the black haired lady I hadn't known. I suddenly felt her hands on my the sides of my head, "..And you focus on her.. Try it" She removed her hands and I felt Mari's smaller hands replace them.

I felt a small pain that wasn't really a bother but at that moment I suddenly felt Mari's hands slip away as she gasped. I turned around to find Mari had fallen backwards, it looked like the white haired man had caught her though. He and the black haired lady both looked worried.

"What happened? Luna! What happened to Amara!" Serenity yelled.

_Amara?_ I stared at the girl and felt a shock of pain like I was slamming against some sort of wall. I concentrated on the girl and the pain instantly shattered and I remembered Amara had turned into this girl. I also remembered Artemis and Luna's faces.

"Amara! What happened?" I jumped up and ran to her side. Luna and Artemis stared at me like I had done something amazing. I ignored their stares and shook Amara. Endaymon managed to pry me away from her and Artemis carried her into another room.

"Amara... Please be okay..." I whispered as she was carried out of the room.

**Okay. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever. But I have been typing! So here's chapter 11. I'll (try to) have chapter 12 up this week as well. Hope you guys enjoy it. I have a little idea.**


	12. Chapter 12: Unseen Memories

"So you remember Amara?" Usa asked me and when I nodded and look at her, _I swear shes just trying to waste time so she doesn't have to go to school today!_ I think to myself and l frown at her before sighing.

"Is something wrong Alex?" CereCere says cocking her head.

"Well yeah.. We're gonna be super late to school.. We'll probably get detention.." I sigh.

"Usa, Palla come with me I have an idea," Serenity said and lead them out of the room. I watched then, look at the others still frowning

After a few moments Serenity walks in with the girls only they look different. They're each wearing a different colored sailor fuku. A light blue one, that Palla is wearing, and a pink one, that Usa is wearing. I raise an eyebrow and stare at them, "What are we playing dress up now? Stop messing around we're late," I say.

"Alex we're not fucking around with you! Juno, Vesta, Ceres, Just transform already!" Usa yells at our friends and I glare at her, _How can she yell at them like that!_ But before I can say anything JunJun yells, "Sailor Asteroid Juno..." and right after VesVes shouts,"Sailor Asteroid Vesta..." and glances at me.

"Sailor Asteroid Ceres..." Ceres shouts and smiles at me.

"...Power, Make-Up!" they all yell together and three colorful lights burst out of them, Green, Red, and Pink.

They change into the same sailor fuku as the other two and i just stare at them. _What the fuck is going on?_ I stare at them confused, "What..."

"How do you still not remember?" JunJun looked at me as I stared at her confused on what was going on. I knew they weren't trying to get out of school at this point but I didn't understand what was going on. I shook my head staring at them, _They must be crazy. No one can just shout and change clothing! Maybe i'm the one going crazy? No i'm pretty sure i'm the only sane here._ I notice they're all staring at me waiting for me to say something. I stand up and shake my head, "Look I'm not trying to be rude but you guys are fucking psycho!" I walked out of the room and headed towards the room I had shared with Amara last night.

**-Dagan-**

"My lady, it seems those stupid little sailor scouts are protecting Magen, I wasn't able to find her. But the orange haired on, I was able to take part of her sailor crystal, she won't last long without it" Dagen said holding out the small piece of orange crystal to Natalia.

"What do you mean, I've taken many including Margret's and she still lives. How long will she last?" She asked as she took the crystal.

"Depending on how strong she is, most likely a week. And Margret lives because you've offered her another way to live. She lives off the dark crystal like all your other servants." He answered quietly

"What will happen as time goes by?" Natalia said as she looked at the small crystal piece.

"First she won't remember being a sailor scout, or anything that had happened as one. Shortly after that, she will become sick and weak, and eventually she won't be able to fight it anymore, she'll forget everything, including her own parents. She will fall into a state of unconsciousness where her mind could be molded anyway you wished. You would then have a sailor scout on your side finally."

Natalia held the small crystal in her hand she saw the color was already starting to waver but it had a sudden flash of brightness that almost blinded her, "What is this damned light about?"

"It seems she has remembered something. It seems to have been something small, if she had remembered everything it would have been brighter." Dagan answered

"Those bratty little bitches are trying to steal her away already! Dagan get together everyone, it seems we'll have to go on a rescue mission for my little sailor soldiers," Natalia smiled at the thought of the little brat being hers once again. She looked at the Crystal comparing it to the silvery one she had already captured years ago. When the silvery one glowed slightly she scowled, "I will capture you just as I captured Pluto's daughter, only this time I will not fail."

**-Margret-**

I lay in the large bed feeling uncomfortable, _I shouldn't have disobeyed Queen Natalia. She's going to hurt mother now._ I felt stupid for even thinking Alex could help me now. I was already one of Natalia's evil servants. I wasn't supposed to feel like what we did was wrong. _It's not wrong to feel that way is it?_ Everything I knew would be wrong if it wasn't. I sat up and sighed, _What am I going to do? Alex is hurt because of my stupid actions, I should just go home to the Queen._ Just as I pushed the covers to the side Serenity opened the door and walked in. "Oh you're awake. How did you sleep?"

"Ehh.. Alright.." I answered nervously.

"That's good. Are you feeling any better?" She asked as she sat down in the chair she had pulled next to the bed last night. I nodded not wanting to talk. She smiled but she still looked worried, I wondered if it was because of me.

"Look Serenity, I thank you for letting me stay here but.. I don't think I should be here.." I whispered the last part and frowned looking down at my hands.

"You shouldn't leave!" Serenity said as she grabbed my right hand softly, "I just have a feeling you need to be here, not with Natalia."

"But I have to go back," I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Why? Why must you leave this palace? To go back to being treated awful?"

"Because she'll hurt my mother if I don't!" I shouted and began to cry for the first time since I'd been eight. I remembered that time because Natalia had slapped me across the face and told me never to cry again. That if I did my mother would suffer, the thought of it made me cry even more.

Serenity sat on the bed and hugged me, "Sweetie, we can help, if you let us. We can help you get your mother back"

I sniffled and looked up at the white haired woman, "That's not the only thing she did..." I pointed to my chest and added, "...She took my crystal and filled me with evil. It's another reason I shouldn't be here because if she gains control of me again I would hurt everyone."

Serenity's eyes widened, "You said a crystal? What do you mean by a crystal?"

"When she captured me I remembered seeing her take a silver crystal out of my body, she replaced it with a blackened one. It was painful, I don't remember anything before that moment. I always remembered that pain because Natalia said if I disobeyed her my mother would suffer the same way." I said quietly.

"Do you remember anything about your mother? Anything at all?" Serenity seemed very worried now.

"Not really... Natalia never let me see her but one time I did sneak down and saw her. She was asleep and turned away from me but I remember her having dark green hair that was so pretty.."

Serenity's eyes widened again and she jumped up, "No.. She captured... Setsuna Meiou... How is this happening...?" She was talking to herself more rather me. I stared at her as I remembered, "That was her name! That's my mothers name!"

"Stay here I will be back" Serenity said as she rushed out of the room. I stared at the door before plopping backwards untitled the bed. _Setsuna Meiou.. Why could I not remember your name before? What has my Que- No that filthy bitch is not worth of being called a queen, nor is she my queen.. But what did she do to me?_ I laid there waiting for Serenity to return. _Mother, Setsuna, I have found my path... I will follow my new queen, Queen Serenity._

**Okayy so yup. I finally got caught up so now I have to write more... So I will most likely take even longer Dx I'm sorry peoples! I promise I will finish this soon!**

**-Love Alex :3**


End file.
